"The Biggest Joke and Prank of All Times" transcript
Stick Stickly: "And now, back to Hey Arnold!, right here, on Nickelodeon 2.0" Scene 1: The PS 118 School lunch room Phoebe: "I wonder what could be keeping Harold." Arnold: "Look, you guys, here he comes right now." Harold: "Hey, you guys, how's it going?" Gerald: "Pretty good, Harold, but would you mind scootin' down to the other end." Harold: "Why sure, you guys, hey, Sid, are you saving that for somebody?" Sid: "I have just the thing for when Curly gets here." Stinky: "Look, here comes Curly right now." Curly arrives at their lunch table. Arnold: "Hey, Curly, how's it going?" Curly: "Okay, I guess, is it alright if I join you guys?" Gerald: "Why sure, Curly, how 'bout you go sit right next to Sid over there." Curly: "Alright, it wouldn't hurt to try." Curly sits right next to Sid, who holds up a snake in a jar prank that he got from the Hillwood Joke Shop. Sid: "Hey, Curly, would you care for some twisted cheese puffs?" Curly: "Why sure, don't mind if I do." Curly is about to open the red jar. Sid: "Oh boy, this is gonna be super thrilling." Suddenly, a blue rubber snake pops right outta the red jar and startles Curly in shock. Curly: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! "A blue snake in a red jar, I'll get you for this, Sid Patterson, mark my words!" Rhonda: "This prank is like totally radical." Scene 2: The PS 118 School playground Arnold: "That was the greatest prank in history, Sid." Helga: "Yeah right, you're super thrilling." Gerald: "You're much better than Wolfgang and Edmund." Sid: "I know, I'm the master of jokes and pranks around here." Toby Wartz (off screen): "Sid Patterson, are you the 1 with the pranks?" Sid: (looking at Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz standing by) "Yes, Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz, I am." Toby Wartz: "That does it, young prince of pranks, it's my office for you, let's go." Robert Simmons and Toby Wartz are now taking Sid to Toby Wartz's office. Sid: "But, you guys, you don't understand, it was just a joke and prank, it's no big deal." Sid is now taken to Toby Wartz's office. Eugene: "You guys, we gotta do something about it, pranking other students and faculty members can be an automatic level for detention." Phoebe: "Oh relax, Eugene, how can they possibly punish Sid for playing a prank he thought about?" Inside Toby Wartz's office Sid: "Okay, so I played that snake in a jar prank on Curly and I thought there was some twisted cheese puffs, but it's no big deal anyhow." Toby Wartz: "Now, Sid Patterson, I don't need to constantly remind you that we can't have any pranks in PS 118." Sid: "I know, Principal Wartz, but it was just outta control." Toby Wartz: "That does it, Sid, I have no other choice but to give you detention level 12." Sid: "Oh boy, here we go again." Outside the PS 118 School building Arnold: "12:47 PM?" Gerald: "Man, how long are they keepin' him in there?" Phoebe: "Look, here he comes right now." Robert Simmons and Toby Wartz walk right out with Sid, who's outta detention. Robert Simmons: "Now we hope you learned your lesson, Sid." Toby Wartz: "And from now on, your pranks are officially forbidden." Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz go back inside the PS 118 School building. Helga: "Were they strict and harsh on you, Sid?" Phoebe: "did they let you do all of your homework?" Eugene: "or go to the washroom?" Sid: "Yes, of course, you guys, but a trip to the young men's washroom came right back what they took away from me?" Harold: "Well then, Sid, what did they take?" Sid: "They took away my pranks, they made them into something ugly and crazy, well most kids can play that game." Phoebe: "What exactly do you mean, Sid?" Sid: "You guys, I got a perfectly good plan." Meanwhile with Jack Wittenberg and the basketball teams....... Jack Wittenberg: "Alright, team players, here's the super thrilling part: let's name our basketball teams." Torvald: "Alright, Coach Wittenberg, we're gonna be the Wild Cats." Jack Wittenberg: "Very clever, Torvald, now how 'bout you, Gerald?" Gerald: "Look out, Wild Cats, here comes the joy buzzer." Torvald is about to shake Gerald's right hand, but something suddenly happens. Zap! Torvald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Jack Wittenberg: Signal Whistle "Gerald Martin Johanssen, that prank is off limits, you know that, Principal Wartz's office, pronto!" Gerald leaves to go to Toby Wartz's office. Sid: "It's just begun already." The PS 118 School lunch room Harold: "This is gonna be super thrilling." Harold aims for his target and a little bowl of banana cream pudding lands right on Wolfgang's head. Toby Wartz takes Harold all the way down to his office. Robert Simmons' 6th grade classroom Helga: "This joke and prank will be mostly perfect." Helga pushes a green button and a water bomb splashes Brainy in his face. Robert Simmons: "Oh! Helga! oh dear, now I need to send you to Principal Wartz's office." Helga walks all the way down to Toby Wartz's office. Inside Toby Wartz's office Toby Wartz: "Oh geez, you and your crazy pranks, you kids should be ashamed of yourselves." Sid: "You see? I'm terribly sorry, it was just a prank, it'll never happen again." Robert Simmons: "Thanks a bunch, Sid, for making that super big promise to everybody in PS 118 and all of Hillwood," Arnold: "and we promise not to play any pranks on other students or faculty members again." Gerald: "Now to go back home for the weekend." Lila: "I could use a bit of relaxation right now," Sheena: "And I could use a real nice vacation myself lately." Fade to another black screen....... End Production Credits Based on the characters created by Craig Bartlett Music by Jim Lang Co-executive producers, Joseph Purdy Executive Producers, Marjorie Chon & Julia Pistor Produced by Craig Bartlett Directed by Craig Bartlett Voice Cast Members Credits Jackson Scott as Arnold Shortman (voice) Seth Carr as Gerald Johanssen (voice) Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena Jefferson (voices) Iain Armitage as Sid Patterson (voice) Finn Carr as Stinky Peterson (voice) Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice) Levi Alexander as Eugene Horowitz (voice) Anndi MacAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl (voice) Dan Butler as Robert Simmons (voice) David Wohl as Toby Wartz (voice) Scarlett Estevez as Lila Sawyer (voice) Michael Bacall as Torvald (voice) James Belushi as Jack Wittenberg (voice) Ryan Buggle as Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (voice) Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice) Craig Bartlett as Brainy and Miles Shortman (voices) Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman (voice) Wally Wingert as Oskar Kokoshka and Wilbur Hyunh (voices) Dom Irrera as Ernie Potts (voice) Phoenix Nicholson as Trevor "Chocolate Boy" Richardson (voice) James Keane as Marty Green (voice) Elizabeth Ashley as Gladys Vitello (voice) Ernie Hudson as Harvey the Mailman (voice) Special Guest Voice Credit Jack Black as Gregory Johnson (voice)